Assman
Assman is Kymmi's father. He died in a freak triple penetration accident involving a diarrhea bathtub fiesta. Nobody speaks his name or he haunts their Taco Bell. You can identify a fool by their complaints of Taco Bell shits. They said Assman, and there is nothing they can do about it. Not even Pepto Bismol can save them. They're F-Worded. Origin Assman was born into the tender loving care of Paul and Edith Heckinger in the town of Pallet in 19XX. Legend has it that Assman tore all of the citizens (including his parents) apart with his bare hands at the age of 6. He later patented his fighting style and made millions off of it. Loss When Assman was only 21 years old, he got kidnapped by ISIS. They used him as a test subject in various disgusting experiments. ISIS had developed a syrum that would turn any man into a freak of nature; a man that finds animals attractive. ISIS had turned Assman into the very first Furry_(Trainer_class). Birth of Kymmi ISIS had come to the conclusion that they've finished all testing required. They had shipped all of the Furrlent out to America as a high class weapon. However they still had Assman to deal with. They tried to shoo him away, but Assman wanted what ISIS had; goats. ISIS cut their losses short and bestowed unto Assman his very own Knogoat. Needless to say, Assman had to do it to em. On September 5th, 20XX, Kymmi was born. Death of Assman While the effects of Furrlent had worn off after Kymmi's conception, Assman had grown attatched to Knogoat, and decided to continue to live and take care of it, as well as his daughter. Unluckily for Assman, he was not aware of anti-cheat. Even if porking a Knogoat was fucked up, he had still made a commitment with it. Assman got really high one night and went down to the local Tropical Nutjobber Night. It was like two Cacademon's in a poo fight. Assman made his last mistake that night; he agreed to sing Nirvana on mic. "What song could possibly end his life?" you say. Rape Me starts playing. Assman had not noticed the group of Vandash hanging out in the back, as they blended in with the darkness. 30 seconds in, and Assman felt his anus break down. Allegedly, three whole Vandash fit inside his asshole; very impressive. Right before Assman choked his final breath, the Vandash next to him whispers "negs tiem pley da gaem legit bish lmao." Needless to say, Assman did not return to his family that night. Assman's Legacy The Legend of Assman is not one many know about. Even Kymmi does not know the truth about her father. She doesn't even know who her mother is, as Assman's Knogoat died of AIDS when Kymmi was only 2 years old. Nobody truly knows how she made it to Fochun, or how she got her country accent so far away from Orre. Some say it was the zoophilic origin, others blame Kanto. Assman is buried in Burial Tower, Parax Town. Category:Important